Charin
Charin '''(/t͡ʃäɾin/) is Shiora's most populous and largest continent at about 10.1 million square miles, consisting of everything south of Cseba's Black Line. Over 152,000,000 people live in Charin, more a quarter of the world population of 419,000,000; 44 million of these live along the west coast and another 35 million live along the east coast. On its northeast, it borders Suoril Sur, and along the south it borders Suoril Taon; its major islands completely inhabit Batharebum, which borders most of its east coast. A small section of its northeast is bordered by the Aresten Sea. The Bela Shiwham flows through its east, and the Bel Voguhd flows to its north coast from the Midcountry mountains. The Ghaghnan River, flowing through the center of the country forms the largest river basin in the world. Comprised of several dozen major people groups and hundreds of minor people groups, Charin is perhaps the most diverse continent of the eight. It is the homeland of the chutag peoples, who claim the notable Syenyana, Deshonic, Haurma, Taona, Shahn, and Yat'hoqa cultures, and is also the homeland of as many as 16 other major ethnicities and cultures. Geography Every piece of land between the northernmost Black Line of Cseba, the southernmost Horn of Taona, the westernmost shore of Jaoski, and the easternmost tail of Haurm is part of the Charin continent; additionally, the island of Shamda is considered Charina. Its relief strucure tends towards mountainous. The Midcountry mountain range extends down the center of the landmass, and seven other major mountain ranges run north-south along it. The easternmost regions are the flattest, notably in Haurm's marshy Flatwastes, but elsewhere the land is generally hilly. '''Climate Charin's climate varies wildly. In the far south, tundra and taiga dominate the landscape, while the Ghaghnan River Basin feeds a tropical wet broadleaf forest. In the northernmost parts of the continent are deserts and xeric shrublands, and along the west coast are tropical and montane biomes, both wet and dry. The east primarily comprises temperate broadleaf forests as well as open plains and scrub, but contains zones of temperate coniferous forest and mediterranean shrublands. The imbalanced water distribution is likely due to the powerful Ghaghnan River as well as to its mountainous crest; the wettest areas generally exist to the center of the country, and the northeast is the dryest area. Politics Charin is considered a high-tension landmass politically. Outside of sovereign political entities, Charin can also be divided into regions: the Deshonic region, which consists of everything to the west of the Midcountry and to the south of Morom and Muelw; the Midcountry, which consists of everything between the Ghaghnan Basin and the Deshonic territories, including Taona and the Nation of Fhuirn; the Ghaghnan River Basin, which stands alone; the Sulan territories, which comprise the west coast; and the South Cseban territories, which consists of everything directly north of the Deshonic territories to the Black Line. List of states and territories * Adoex (state) * Aiksuren (territory) * Ban Kival (state) * Ban Sul (state) * Barneǧa (territory) * Bembsoe (state) * Cesnavy (state) * Chimikh (state) * Dekeniknam (state) * Deshon (state) * Ebendelim (state) * Erestev (territory) * Estect (state) * Grwnam (state) * Guehginoai (state) * Haurm (state) * Iahlar Resne (territory) * Ivhiode (territory) * Jaoski (state) * Korjuqa (territory) * Lathana (state) * Layes Rudo (territory) * Lishtem (state) * Meskesz (state) * Morom (state) * Muelw (state) * Mustrewn (territory) * Osometra (territory) * Qarem (state) * Qhilbee (state) * Resne Chalwe (territory) * Shahnam (state) * Sham (territory) * Syenyan (state) * Taona (territory) * Teutcsan (state) * Thuud (territory) * Tufdiż (state) * Webent (territory) * Wohein (state) * Yathoq (state) * Yetenam (state) * Zaradhey (territory) Category:Browse Category:Locations